Stallion
Stallion is a boss within Breath of Fire III. Stallion is the merged form of Balio and Sunder and is fought in the Maekyss Gorge. Story After Garr defeats Ryu in the Contest of Champions, he demands them as his prize to Balio and Sunder. Unwilling to let the party go after all the troubles they caused, Balio and Sunder proceed to ambush them at the bridge on Maekyss Gorge with a large horde of their men. Ryu and party deal with the Bullies in front of them, and just as Balio is smug about the many remanining ones on the back of the bridge, they are all surprised to find Garr has appeared and easily eliminated all the enemies on his side. With Garr joining Ryu against them, the horse brother have no choice but to merge into the Stallion in an attempt to kill the entire party, but in the end Stallion is the one to find his death. A long time afterwards, Ryu and the party encounter three differently-colored clones of Stallion inside the Station Myria, named Sample 10, 11 and 12. AI Strategy Stallion can be a tough boss for this point in the game, but can still be taken down fairly quickly if one prepares. For starters, have Nina sit this battle out, as he'll always open the battle with Barrier, which makes her magical attacks worthless. Peco will also be sitting this battle out, as unless the player spent ample amount of time training him before the Contest of Champions chapter, he'll still be at or around Level 1. So stick with Ryu, Garr, and Momo. Make sure that you're in the Attack Formation with Ryu at the point, since his part of the strategy will require the Attack boost. The battle itself can be won like this: have Ryu use Accession almost right away, combining the Flame and Defender Genes, then just hammering away at him with Flame Claw, which does very impressive damage, especially if he's at the front of the Attack Formation. Garr should stick to physical hits, as that's all he's got right now. If you still have some leftover gear (mainly a Shield and Helmet), equip it to him during the fight, as it'll boost his longevity, as Stallion can deal some hefty damage. For Momo, spend most of her time buffing with Protect and healing whenever needed, only attacking when you think you feel safe. Be careful of Resist, however, as it can drag the battle out a bit by making Stallion immune to damage that turn, which will always outspeed Garr, so you do need the rest of your team to have speed on their side. If you're quick enough, and if the combo of Flame Claw and Garr's strikes hit hard enough, you can defeat Stallion in as little as five turns, possibly even before he can use the UtmostAttack. But either way, the best tactic is for Ryu's Flame Dragon to use Flame Claw nonstop, Garr using physical attacks, and Momo playing the healer/buffer. Trivia *In the Playstation version, Stallion was a shoutout to Ultraman, as was it's signature attack Utmost Attack, but this was changed in the PSP port by turning Stallion brown and changing the name *While Stallion has better physical stats, he suffers from Sunder's extremely low intelligence, which reduces Balio's devastating Lightning Attack to a mere Jolt. Related Enemies *Sample 10 *Sample 11 *Sample 12 Screenshots Category:Breath of Fire III Bosses Category:Breath of Fire III Enemies